


So full of myself.

by CabraConUnLapiz



Series: Mil maneras de morir. [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, Post-2x13, mil maneras de morir!AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal prepara un festín para todos sus amigos, pero hay algo con lo que no ha contado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So full of myself.

Un cadáver tras otro caía en la furgoneta de Hannibal. El choque entre cuerpos muertos y desnudos era eróticamente estimulante para los oídos del doctor Lecter, quien tarareaba una suave melodía sencilla, nada complicado, solo  Cinquante-neuvieme Oeuvre de M.Boismortier, Contenant Quatre Suites de Pieces de Clavecin de Joseph Bodin de Boismortier.

Maldito pedante de mierda.

Cuando un control policial rutinario lo paró y vio los cuerpos, Hannibal respondió calmadamente que no era persona, esos cadáveres eran de cerdo. Obviamente. Así que el policía hizo un gesto de asentimiento, probablemente asintiendo con la cabeza, y lo dejó seguir.

 

Al llegar a casa bajó los cadáveres sin más ayuda que sus potentes músculos que hacían que sus pantalones se le pegasen a las piernas y los botones de su camisa gritasen pidiendo ayuda. Preparó con cuidado la carne, sacando los pelos y las partes menos suculentas, cortando con precisión la piel, preparando bistecs y albóndigas para todos sus amigos que vendrían a cen-…

_Pero él ya no tenía amigos._

Los había matado a todos. Esta reflexión tuvo lugar cuando ya había cocinado unos seis quilogramos de carne. Se quedó helado, sartén en mano, mirando al vacío. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no había pensado bien eso de matar a todo aquel que le tenía aprecio.

En fin, ya no había vuelta atrás. Congeló el resto de cuerpos y se puso a comer lo que ya había preparado. Pensaba ahogar sus penas en comida y vino. Sin embargo, después del tercer plato de carne, empezó a sentirse… hinchado. Se obligó a seguir, contando cada bocado como cuando era niño: ésta por Will… ésta por Alana… ésta por Jack…

 

… ésta por Chilton, ésta por Mason…

 

…ésta… por… Tobias… ésta… p-por…

Había llegado al límite. El límite de su capacidad. Siempre pensó que estaba lejos y era inalcanzable, pero cinco quilos y medio de carne lo habían hecho. Hannibal dejó caer la cabeza en el plato, sin importarle que su flequillo impecable se manchase de grasa. Estaba sufriendo alucinaciones, lo sabía, y se estaba muriendo, también lo sabía.

Era el momento de una última confesión.

Con un poco de salsa de bistec y sus últimas fuerzas, arrastró el dedo por la madera de su mesa, escribiendo a pesar de las circunstancias con una caligrafía excelente. Cada palabra era un sufrimiento que… un sufrimiento muy… que provocaba… Uh, que… que sufría mucho al escribir.

“ _I am cannibal.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Alertados porque el doctor Lecter había faltado a cuatro citas consecutivas, la policía encontró finalmente el cadáver en la magnífica casa de Hannibal.

-¿Causa de la muerte?

-Empacho.

-Y ¿Qué es esto que hay en la mesa?

-Eso es una nota aclaratoria. Probablemente quería poner “I am Hannibal” para ayudarnos a identificar el cadáver.

-Oh, qué buen ciudadano, colaborando con las autoridades.

# 


End file.
